Daymare
by Mihali1432
Summary: Daymare: a processed thought of imagination during the day that causes panic within the person imagining.


_Daymare: a processed thought of imagination during the day that causes panic within the person imagining. _

It was a normal day, blue sky, clouds above, wind blowing ever so gently. I felt the wind blow, my hair shifting in the wind as it flowed across the land. My hair was long enough to go passed my ears, but no more. I lifted my hand and crushed a leaf that had fallen from the tree above me. It crunched like any leaf in the late fall would.

I leaned back against the tree, closing my eyes. I drifted off into a peaceful slumber that would end with a rude awakening.

"Remus! Remus!" I heard someone call out my name. My shoulders were grasped on both sides by someone, and I was shaken, roughly. "Remus wake up! Come on we have to get inside!" It was James. My eyes flew open when a gust of wind blew so harshly my hair whipped right across my face. James' black hair was messier than usual, and his glasses were askew just a bit. His hazel eyes were filled with fear. Fear was something you didn't expect from James Potter.

"James, what? It was such a peaceful day?" He pulled me to my feet before he began to explain what was going on.

"People, in masks, Death eaters I was told, have invaded Hogsmeade. And they're working their way up here. Also, Greyback," he whispered Greyback's name as if he were afraid it would hurt him, or me. I'm afraid, he was right. Greyback was here. Greyback was near Hogwarts.

I wretched my arm free from James' grasp and ran off to where I thought Greyback could be, the Forbidden Forest. He'd probably send some members of his pack before he himself made an entrance.

"Remus what are you doing! Damn it!" James cast a spell, sending a red spark into the air and before long Sirius' and Peter's calls were faintly heard in the distance. They must've been searching the grounds for anyone else. Why them though?

"Oi! Remus! Don't run off!" Sirius' call was barely audible over the wind that was blowing harshly. The weather was a stark contrast from the peaceful day it was before. I heard thunder boom from above and the familiar crackle of lightning spread through my hearing. It wasn't raining yet, but it was pretty close.

"Remus!" Sirius had caught up with me before I had gotten far. James and Peter were trailing behind just a bit. He didn't try to stop me but he did run next to me, ready to stop me if need be.

James and Peter caught up before long and the four of us ran into the Forbidden Forest. It was dark, and the leaves seemed to fly off the ground due to the harsh wind that permeated even this dense forest. After running for a little I caught site of someone and ceased running. James, Sirius, and Peter all fell over each other as they tried to stop.

The sight would have been funny if I weren't so concentrated on who I saw. I heard a taunting voice call out from the depths of the forest.

"Remus you traitor to our kind! Not even thinking to use your senses!" I looked around, trying to see where the voice was coming from before I heard some leaves rustle from more than just the wind. I took off to my right without waiting for the others to get up. I had to find this person, I just had to.

My breathing became ragged as I ran on for ages. I could tell the others we behind me by their heavy breathing and footsteps that made the leaves on the ground crunch. After running for a few more minutes we came across a run-down mansion of sorts. While I caught my breath, I looked up at the mansion that was looming over me. Some of the windows were broken, and there were many scratches visible lined across the walls. Once I caught my breath and the others caught theirs, I walked up to the mansion.

I opened the door and standing at the top of the stairs in front of me was Greyback. James, Sirius, and Peter entered after me and shut the door, the sound of it shutting resounded throughout the room. They didn't look at Greyback, but more at the werewolves that were surrounding us.

"12," Peter started counting off the werewolves. "24… 36…"

"Damn it!" James yelled out as he brandished his wand. Sirius held his up ready to attack as well. Peter fumbled to get his wand, but held it with great form after he pulled it out of his pocket. I grabbed my own wand and prepared for a fight.

"Well well well, look who we have here! It's Remus! And his wizard friends of course," Greyback referred to my friends as if they were scum. My anger flared and I was tempted to just fire a spell straight at him. "Aren't you going to say anything little one?"

I took a step forward, leaving my friends as I walked up to Greyback. He smiled smugly before James cried out, "Remus! What are you doing?" I turned around and faced him. I gave him a quick wink before he fired a curse into the crowd of werewolves.

"Greyback! Die!" I fired a stunning spell at Greyback who easily defended himself with wandless magic. He pulled out a wand of his own which shocked me before he fired a spell right at me. I blocked his spell, and dodged another that flew towards me.

Instead of firing another spell, Greyback jumped towards me and threw a punch in my direction. It whizzed past my face, just barely not smashing my nose in. I must've had a dumbfounded look on my face as Greyback laughed right next to me.

"Surprised?" He threw another punch my way which I was able to dodge once more. He opened his hand, slashing downwards using his long nails. No, they weren't nails. He used his _claws._ I jumped backwards and used a _flipendo_ spell which he easily blocked using _protego._ We entered a pattern of me dodging a punch, slash, or kick then me firing a spell which was blocked every time.

"Arrrgg!" A scream came from down where James, Sirius, and Peter were fighting off the large number of werewolves that were waiting with Greyback. I looked down the stairs to see James on the ground with Peter and Sirius firing spell after spell in an attempt to prevent the werewolves from getting any closer to the fallen marauder. I felt my heart drop when Peter was knocked down so that only Sirius was the only person capable of fighting any longer.

"No!" I was hit by a punch from Greyback before he scoffed at my falling form.

"Never take your eyes off the opponent," he said before I fired a spell to get him to back off. I got up and ran down the stairs, firing as many spells as I could. Various colors flew out of my wand as spell names ran through my head. "Get back here!" Greyback roared before he tackled me, the two of falling down as a direct result.

"Get off me!" I hit Greyback with my elbow, and thrashed around to get him off of me. Something inside of me snapped, and I was filled with an unimaginable amount of anger. I growled before I got up and put my wand in my pocket, abandoning it there. I began throwing punches at everyone, and everything. Spells flew out of Sirius' wand, punches and kicks flew in every direction from me.

Greyback began to watch with fascination as I took down the remaining werewolves, leaving it so only Sirius, Greyback, and I were standing. Peter and James took ragged breaths on the floor as they held their hands to whatever part of their body was injured most. I looked over at Sirius, who in my eyes looked like another enemies as I was blinded by rage. I was blinded by the wolf in me.

"Remus?" Sirius called out before I lunged forward, knocking him over, and trapping him on the floor under me. I looked down at him, raising my fist before I was hit in the back with a weak stunning spell. I was stunned just long enough for Sirius to push me over and get to his feet. The wolf which had temporarily taken control of my actions was pushed back down, and I was able to regain myself.

"You just had to end the fun little Remus was having didn't you wizard scum!" Greyback spat towards Peter who was now unconscious. I looked over at Sirius, after seeing Peter unconscious, with an apologetic face before he fired a stunning spell right past my face. My hair moved as the spell grazed it and hit something behind me. I jumped to my feet, turned around, and saw Greyback getting back to his feet.

"Fun?" I replied angrily. "Fun! You call that fun? I lost _control _and almost killed my _friend. _Sirius, let's show this guy a lesson," I grabbed my wand and held it in front of me with pure bravery before Sirius walked up next to me.

"Let's do it Moony," he said before we both cast spells as fast as we could. Soon there were many colors of various spells flying in the air, none of them hitting their intended target. Greyback continued to dodge the spells with ease before he fired one of his own. I protected Sirius from the spell before focusing on firing some curses towards the other werewolf.

"This isn't worth my time. Have fun! I'll be back another day," Greyback grinned evilly before he apparated off, leaving his pack of werewolves right where they were. Sirius and I dropped to the ground next to each other before James was able to sit himself up. Peter was still unconscious, and stayed unconscious. I stood back up after a few minutes of resting, and I held a hand out to help Sirius stand up himself.

"Come on, we need to get Peter to Madame Pomfrey," I said tiredly before he nodded. Once we were both standing I went to Peter, and Sirius went over to James. We both apparated out of the mansion as far as we could before the anti-apparation charms around Hogwarts stopped us. Sirius helped James limp into Hogwarts while I carried Peter to the best of my ability. Once we got into the school Professor McGonagall had seen us and gasped at the condition we were all in.

"James, Peter, Sirius, Remus! What happened to the four of you?" She questioned before she noticed that Peter was unconscious. "Oh my, here, let's get the four of you up to Poppy." She helped us marauders to the infirmary where we all took a bed, Peter having been levitated gently by Professor McGonagall.

As Madame Pomfrey treated our injuries I thought about what had just happened. I'd just run into where Greyback was hiding, and attacked him. _I _dragged my friends along. _I _caused them to be injured. _I _put us all in a life threatening situation. Dumbledore walked into the infirmary while I was pondering over what I'd just done.

Peter had been wakened, and the rest of us healed enough that there wouldn't be any lasting injuries before Dumbledore proceeded to ask us questions. The questions consisted of what happened, why we did what we did, and who was there. After answering all his questions he asked one more question.

"Would you four like to know about a group that fights against the death eaters?" The question had nothing to do with Greyback, yet it had everything. Greyback was working with the death eaters, and Voldemort. We all looked at each other and nodded. Dumbledore proceeded. "This group is called the Order of the Pheonix –"

He told us all about the Order of the Pheonix but all I could think about was when I could get another chance to try to bring Greyback down. I also thought about how _stupid _it was to put us all in that situation, especially when there death eaters around, and with the danger that was obviously around us.

I noticed the weather had calmed down quite a bit when I looked out the window. I hadn't noticed the weather at all when we left the mansion, probably because all my thoughts were on getting out of there, and getting James and Peter to Pomfrey. I felt tears well up, and fall.

_I had gotten us into that mess. I had gotten us put in a dangerous situation. I had almost gotten us killed or worse, taken hostage. All me, it was all my fault._

My eyes shot open, and I saw James, Sirius, and Peter all running towards me, shouting my name. The wind blew harshly and my hair snapped in front of my face. I stood up, and felt the familiar sensation from what I had felt before. I ran off into the Forbidden Forest, knowing where I had to go. The others followed me from behind, until we made it to a mansion.

_A daymare is what I call what I had. A daymare, and maybe a glimpse into the future. What I had dreamed came true and everything that had happened, happened once more. _


End file.
